Mood Killer
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Owen tends to ruin the mood...


**Author Note: **Torchwood is owned by the BBC.

Mood Killer

The team, minus Ianto, gathered in Jack's office talking about their latest findings on a case about demon like aliens playing pranks in churches. They were in the hub later than usual and Gwen tapped her foot impatiently, wanting to get home to Rhys.

Tosh finished her analysis of the next rift opening for the aliens to be sent back through and Owen began. "Basically that old woman just died of fright, she was a devout Catholic and she screamed herself into a heart attack when she thought that she had seen the devil, nothing we could have done."

Jack lay back in his chair, feet up on the desk nodding thoughtfully; he looked at his watch and jumped. "Jesus…er yeah that's great guys look I have a meeting …on the phone and er its due any second now so you might as well go home, its way past home time anyway and there's nothing to do here-"

Before Jack had a chance to finish Ianto walked in with two cups of coffee, he raised an eyebrow, "Jesus Jack how many times do I have to tell you to keep your bloody feet off of-"

Jack pulled down his feet quickly and coughed slightly, indicating that they were not alone. Ianto looked further into the office and saw Owen smirking and Gwen and Tosh looking surprised. He immediately blushed, "oh…erm sorry sir…I'll just…I'll just…work to do..." he plonked Jack's coffee onto his desk, the liquid sloshing over the rim and left the room quickly.

The team watched as he hurried back to the archives clutching his coffee mug, ears bright red. Jack looked on fondly, saying nothing, not sure what to say.

"I knew it!" cried Owen triumphantly.

Jack frowned, "drop it Owen."

"Knew what?" asked Gwen. Tosh stayed silent as she had a good idea.

"I knew you two were shagging!" Owen yelled gleefully.

Gwen looked shocked and Tosh just looked down at her feet awkwardly.

Jack sighed, "don't be stupid Owen, he just really hates feet on the desk."

Owen snorted, "you're so under his thumb, I've never seen you move quicker, all 'cause he started bollocking you and since when does he call you Jack? It's always been sir…or is that some sort of kink?"

Jack frowned, "Owen. Go home."

Owen smirked, "fine, I'm not going to say no, have fun shagging Tea Boy!"

Tosh smiled shyly, gathering up her rift predictions, and said "bye Jack."

Gwen stayed behind for a second, "anything else Gwen?" Jack asked. Gwen bit her lip and hesitated before finally shaking her head and leaving the room.

Jack sighed, he'd wanted a good night tonight, but Ianto would probably be too embarrassed now and want to go home. There was no way he didn't hear Owen's shouting before he got down into the archives.

Ianto made his way back up to the main work area when heard the alarms going off signalling that the others were leaving. He saw the back of Gwen as she left and sighed he wasn't sure how Jack was going to be, whether he was still up for tonight or irritated at his mistake and lack of discretion.

Jack made his way down the stairs and stood in front of a clearly worried Ianto.

"I'm sorry" Ianto said quietly.

"Don't worry about it" said Jack, he raised a hand to Ianto's face and cupped his cheek softly. His thumb rubbed Ianto's flushed cheek fondly and Ianto immediately felt at ease.

"They had to find out eventually and they kind of knew anyway, you just confirmed it" Jack continued softly.

Ianto made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat, looking away from Jack. Jack was concerned, Ianto clearly felt embarrassed, he was an intensely private man and Jack didn't know how to make things right again.

"Hey" he whispered, "stop worrying."

Ianto gave a half smile and Jack leant forward to kiss him chastely, his hands around Ianto's face. Ianto soon deepened the kiss, one hand wrapping around Jack's waist and the other holding the back of his neck; he couldn't help but grin as he felt the beginnings of Jack's arousal against his thigh.

To Ianto's horror, he heard a chuckle come from the medical bay, "I knew it!" Owen said gleefully. Ianto couldn't see because of Jack's hands but he knew that the doctor would have a smug grin on his face.

Jack swung around, making sure to keep Ianto close, "I told you to go home!" he said crossly.

"I am" said Owen, "I was just setting an experiment up to run overnight, I thought that you had a phone conference?" he raised his eyebrow and laughed again.

"Out Owen" Jack growled and Owen held up his hands "okay, okay I'm going."

Jack turned to face Ianto again, opening his mouth to speak but before he could say anything Owen poked his head around the cog door. "Oi Tea Boy make sure you use protection, he's been around the block that often there's no guessing what he's got."

Owen walked out of the hub grinning and Jack just groaned, looking at Ianto's embarrassed and slightly worried face, if that wasn't a mood killer, what was?


End file.
